Sein Platz in dieser Welt
by Just LeakyCauldron
Summary: Das lang erwartete Sequel zu Leben! Hätte ich jemals gewusst, dass Liebe so weh tut, hätte ich mich damals für den Tod entschieden. Slash! HxD


Tada! Dieser arme Oneshot hier liegt auch schon wieder Jahrhunderte auf Lager, dabei hat er nur darauf gewartet, dass ich ihm einen anständigen Titel gebe. Ob das Ganze hier anständig bzw. gescheit ist, bleibt eurer Meinung überlassen, also vergesst bitte die Reviews nicht. °smile° 

**Danke** an mein Beta Koko. Lang, lang hat's gedauert... °knull°

Und auch Danke an Maia, die mir die neuen Stories veröffentlicht. Was wäre ich ohne dich? ;)

Zur Story:

1/1

**Wichtig: Das ist das Sequel zu "Leben"**, also erst den ersten Teil lesen:

s. Bio

Viel Spaß damit. :)

Ich bin im Übrigen gerade dabei, eine Community hier bei aufzubauen (C2). Den Link dazu findet ihr in meiner Bio, neben meinen Favouriten. Aber schön dran denken, wir sind noch im Aufbau. :) Es geht dort um schnulzige Harry/Draco-Stories und schmutzige Severus/Lucius-Fanfictions. Wir suchen übrigens noch Mitglieder, die wirklich gute Stories empfehlen können. Wir werden das Ganze Kontrolle lesen und es kann gut sein, dass jemand durchfällt. Es gibt da gewisse Aversionen... Nun ja. °grinsel°

Liebe Grüße, LeakyC

oOoOo

* * *

oOoOo

**Sein Platz in dieser Welt**

„Du bist schwach", flüsterte Harry in Dracos Ohr. „So schwach." Und dann knabberte er ganz zärtlich an dessen Ohrläppchen.

Draco unterdrückte ein Stöhnen. „Ich weiß."

Als Harrys Zunge an seiner Ohrmuschel hinauffuhr, begann er albern zu kichern.

Plötzlich knallte es, als ob jemand ein Fenster zuschlug. Draco erschrak und alles zerplatzte wie eine Seifenblase. Wieder nur ein Traum. Nichts weiter, als das Ergebnis einer einsamen Nacht.

Gequält zog sich der Blonde die Decke über den Kopf. Er konnte dieses Gefühl nicht mehr ertragen, wenn aus der im Traum gespürten Spannung eine unbändige, nicht zu stillenden Sehnsucht wurde.

Harry hatte Recht, er war schwach. Nur eben anders, als der Gryffindor es in seinen Träumen meinte. In Harrys Armen schwach zu sein, war keine Schande.

Draco schlug die Decke weg. Bloß nicht dran denken! Er riss seinen Vorhänge zur Seite und hastete durch den Raum ins Bad.

Als das warme Wasser der Dusche auf seine Schultern prasselte, lehnte Draco den Kopf an die kühlen Fliesen. Er wurde diesen Gedanken einfach nicht los.

Es war nun fast auf den Tag fünf Wochen her, dass sie zurückgekehrt waren. Und damals, nach stundenlangem Frieren, Hoffen und Bangen hatte Draco sich nichts sehnlicher als ein Bad gewünscht. Aber natürlich erst, nachdem er sicher gewesen war, dass Harry bestens versorgt war.

Ja, er hatte sie augenscheinlich gerettet. Ein Kuss – und alles war anders. Und genau das war ihm vor fünf Wochen klar geworden; er hatte nicht nur aus Egoismus entschieden, lieber verdammt als umgebracht werden zu wollen, sondern vor allem aus Zuneigung zu dem Jungen neben sich.

Wie es alles dazu gekommen war, wusste er nicht mehr, es war ihm überhaupt alles nur noch sehr vage in Erinnerung. Doch irgendetwas hatte blitzartig sein Bewusstsein verändert, hatte aus Feinden Freunde gemacht, aus dem zuvor noch Richtigen das Falsche. Es war alles so schnell gegangen, als er sich plötzlich vor Harry befand, den Zauberstab in der Hand, umringt von dunklen Gestalten. Innerhalb von Sekunden war ihre Zukunft entschieden – ein schmaler Grad zwischen Leben und Tod.

In der letzten Zeit hatte Draco viel nachgedacht. Inzwischen hatte er realisiert, wie sein Schicksal verlief, und trotzdem fand er keine Erklärung außer einer Einzigen – dem tiefsten Gefühl in einem Menschen.

Seufzend stellte er das Wasser ab. Wie oft wollte er wohl noch darüber nachdenken? Davon wurde der Schmerz auch nicht besser.

Nachdem er sich angezogen hatte, setzte er sich mit noch feuchten Haaren an den Schreibtisch. Bis zum Frühstück hatte er noch eine halbe Stunde und in der Zwischenzeit wollte er seine Gedanken einmal zu Papier bringen. Vielleicht sah er klarer, wenn sie seinen Kopf verließen.

Er schrieb schnell, die Wörter verließen seine Feder, als schrieben sie sich allein. Auch die Zeit verflog. Als er von Crabbe und Goyle, die nun ebenfalls endlich aufstanden und durchs Zimmer schlurften, aus seinen Gedanken geholt wurde, faltete er das Pergament zusammen und legte es ans Fenster. Dann verließ er das Zimmer.

- Die Hände des Schicksals trugen seine Botschaft genau zur richtigen Person.

oOo

Harry lag erneut am See in der Sonne und genoss die Ruhe, die man sehr selten in Hogwarts hatte. Für diese paar Sonnenstrahlen am frühen Morgen ließ er allerdings auch das Frühstück ausfallen und riskierte eine Verspätung im Unterricht.

An diesem Tag hatten sie aber Zaubertränke und so wollte sich der Gryffindor gerade auf den Weg zum Schloss machen, als ein heftiger Windstoß ihn umwirbelte und ein Stück Pergament vor ihm auf die Wiese segelte.

Verwundert bückte Harry sich, hob es auf und faltete es auseinander. Einige Zeilen standen dort geschrieben und nach kurzem Zögern begann er doch zu lesen.

_Warum kann es nicht endlich aufhören?_

_Ich hatte erneut einen dieser Träume. Harry sagte, ich sei schwach, und ja, ich bin es. Ich will es nicht, aber ich kann nicht anders. Die Sehnsucht frisst mich auf._

_Wir sind Freunde. Ich hätte von Anfang an wissen müssen, dass mir das nicht reicht. Aber ich wollte ihn nicht verlieren... Ich wünsche mir doch nichts sehnlicher, als ihn festzuhalten und zu berühren, liebevoll, zärtlich. Nur um ihm zu zeigen, was ich empfinde._

_Er verfolgt mich, Tag und Nacht, und kann nicht einmal etwas dafür. _

_Wenn er in Slytherin wäre, würde ich mich wahrscheinlich umbringen. Undenkbar, Tür an Tür mit ihm zu schlafen..._

_Hätte ich jemals gewusst, dass Liebe so weh tut, hätte ich mich damals für den Tod entschieden._

_Draco._

Harry stand wie vom Donner gerührt da, starrte auf das Pergament. Er fühlte, wie er innerlich glühte, zerspringen wollte, und trotzdem war ihm kalt. Seine Arme waren von einer Gänsehaut überzogen.

In seinem Kopf rasten die Gedanken, alle Gefühle schienen auf einmal auf ihn einzustürmen.

Dann, plötzlich, schnappte er sich seine Tasche und rannte los. Er musste mit Draco reden!

Im Kerker aber schaffte er es gerade noch, vor Snape in den Raum zu schlüpfen, sonst hätte es Punktabzug gegeben. Hermine schüttelte nur lächelnd den Kopf und bevor sie fragen konnte, ließ Harry Dracos Pergament in seiner Tasche verschwinden.

Aber er musste mit Draco reden.

Bei einem Blick auf seinen Stundenplan musste er jedoch seufzend feststellen, dass er in der kommenden Doppelstunde Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste hatte, und zwar mit den Ravenclaws. Bis zum Nachmittag wollte Harry allerdings auch nicht warten.

Den Großteil der Stunde starrte er auf Dracos Hinterkopf, als ob er dadurch Antworten auf die Fragen bekäme, die sich ihm nun stellten. Fragen, die sich aus seinem neuen Gefühlschaos ergaben.

„Potter, hören Sie auf, Löcher in die Luft zu starren und helfen Sie Ihren Mitschülern", herrschte Snape ihn plötzlich so heftig an, dass selbst die Schüler in der ersten Reihe noch zusammenzuckten.

Harry hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass Snape auf ihn zugekommen war. Nun sah er allerdings, wie sich Draco für einen Moment umdrehte und ihn verwundert anblickte. Doch bevor Harry den Blick erwidern konnte, hatte sich der Blonde bereits wieder nach vorn gewandt. So machte er sich mit schlechtem Gewissen und nicht im Geringsten schlauer an die Arbeit.

Zum Stundenende hatte er es dann zwar geschafft, mit Ron und Hermine den Zaubertrank fertig zu brauen, aber dennoch wusste er nicht, wann und wie er auf Draco zugehen sollte.

Hermine füllte einen Ampulle mit dem Trank und verkorkte sie. „Bringst du sie nach vorn?", bat sie Harry.

Der dunkelhaarige Junge nickte. Sein Blick folgte in diesem Moment Lavender, die aus der Reihe vor ihnen aufstand und zum Pult ging. Durch den kleinen Gang zwischen den Schülertischen. – Vorbei an Draco.

Plötzlich hatte Harry eine Idee. Hektisch zog er ein Stück Pergament hervor, riss es in der Mitte durch, schrieb schnell, dabei einige Worte darauf verdeckend, und sprang dann ruckartig auf. Seine Freunde sahen ihn nur fragend an.

„Schon gut", grinste er, um abzulenken, schnappte sich das kleingefaltete Pergamentstück und die Ampulle und machte sich auf den Weg.

In dem engen Gang traf er auf Dean und musste sich somit an Dracos Tisch vorbeiquetschen, konnte seine Nachricht unbemerkt in dessen Schoß fallen lassen.

Schnell gab er ihre Probe ab, eilte, ohne einen weiteren Blick auf Draco, zurück zu seinem Tisch und half seinen Freunden beim Aufräumen.

„Seit wann schreibst du Draco Zettelchen?", wollte Ron argwöhnisch wissen.

„Du siehst auch alles", entgegnete Harry schulterzuckend.

Pünktlich zum Stundenende verließen sie den Kerker und eilten in den Raum für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste.

oOo

Draco rannte, so schnell er konnte. Als ginge es um Leben und Tod. Und beinahe schien es ihm auch so.

Das durfte nicht wahr sein! Er durfte _es_ nicht gemeint haben.

Draco rief dem Gemälde vor dem Eingang der Slytherinräume das Passwort schon zu und hetzte weiter durch den Gemeinschaftsraum bis in seinen Schlafsaal. Dort stürzte er zum offenen Fenster. Das Pergament – war weg!

Draco beugte sich hinaus. Nichts.

Mit vor Angst aufgerissenen Augen rannte er durch das gesamte Zimmer, wühlte seine sämtlichen Unterlagen durch, den Schreibtisch, sogar den Papierkorb leerte er aus. Nirgendwo fand er das gefaltete Pergament.

Verzweifelt sank Draco auf seinen Stuhl und klammerte sich an der Lehne fest. Das konnte nicht sein! Es konnte doch nicht ausgerechnet Harry in die Hände geraten sein!

Mit zittrigen Fingern suchte Draco nach der Nachricht des Gryffindor, die er irgendwo in seiner Manteltasche hatte. Da war sie!

_Warum redest du nicht mit mir darüber? Ich dachte, wir sind Freunde?_

_Harry_

Draco kniff die Augen zusammen und zerknüllte das Papier in einer Hand. Bei Merlin, das war doch das Problem! Wie sollte er mit Harry darüber reden? Das konnte er nicht!

Oder war es doch an der Zeit, alles zu sagen? Draco sprang auf. Wenn er es jetzt nicht tat, würde er nie wieder den Mut aufbringen. Und schlimmer konnte es doch nicht mehr kommen, oder?

Geschichte der Zauberei war ihm nun auch egal, Ärger mit Snape würde er deswegen ohnehin bekommen. Und nun würde er Harry aus dem Unterricht holen und mit ihm reden. Irgendeine Ausrede würde ihm schon einfallen...

Als er dann vor dem Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste-Raum stand, holte er noch einmal tief Luft und klopfte an. Er streckte den Kopf zur Tür herein. Dreiunddreißig Augenpaare waren nun auf ihn gerichtet.

„Entschuldigen Sie, Professor", begann er höflich. „Könnte ich Harry ein paar Minuten entführen?"

„Aus welchem Grund?", fragte die neue Professorin, Aurora Astor.

„Wir sollen noch einmal kurz zu Professor Dumbledore kommen", log Draco.

Die Lehrerin nickte. „Na gut. Gehen Sie, Mr Potter."

Draco lächelte ihr zu und verließ vor Harry den Raum.

Draußen standen sie sich gegenüber und Draco konnte den Dunkelhaarigen nicht einmal richtig ansehen.

„Dumbledore?", wiederholte dieser kritisch.

Draco schüttelte den Kopf und sah auf. „Gib mir meinen Zettel zurück." Fordernd streckte er die Hand aus. Sein Herz raste und ihm war übel, denn er konnte nicht im Geringsten sagen, wie Harry reagieren würde.

„Warum?", fragte sein Gegenüber.

„Es ist meiner, das geht dich nichts an!", sagte Draco und versuchte, seine Stimme unter Kontrolle zu halten.

„Nein?" Harry klang enttäuscht.

„Nein. Es ist mein Leben!", knurrte Draco und machte einen Schritt auf Harry zu.

Doch der Gryffindor wich nicht einen Millimeter zurück. „Ich spiele doch offensichtlich eine große Rolle in deinem Leben, oder nicht?"

Draco starrte ihn nur an, nicht wissend, was er sagen sollte. Leugnen konnte er es nicht, zugeben aber...

„Bitte", flehte er.

Harry versuchte, ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter zu legen, doch er wehrte ab.

„Ich hab den Zettel nicht hier", erklärte der schwarzhaarige Junge. „Er ist in meiner Tasche." Er deutet auf die Tür des Klassenzimmers.

Draco wäre am liebsten ohnmächtig geworden. Dieser ganze Aufstand hatte also nichts gebracht. Und als ob Harry Gedanken lesen konnte, meinte er: „Es ändert doch ohnehin nichts an der Situation, oder?"

Der Slytherin stand da, die Augen geschlossen, mit den Handflächen auf die Stirn gelegt und seine Finger krallten sich in seine vordere Haarpartie. Er wollte schreien! Aber das half ihm nun auch nicht.

So drehte er sich schließlich um und lief, ohne noch ein Wort zu sagen, davon. Vielleicht hatte er Glück und die Riesenkrake ließ es zu, dass er sich im See ertränkte.

oOo

Für einen Moment stand Harry noch auf dem Flur, hin- und hergerissen zwischen dem Entschluss, Draco zu folgen, und dem Gedanken, dass es wohl besser war, ihm jetzt nicht nachzulaufen. Schließlich betrat er das Klassenzimmer und setzte sich an seinen Platz.

„Das ging aber schnell", wunderte sich Aurora Astor, doch Harry nickte nur, nahm sein Buch und blätterte bis zur richtigen Seite vor.

Während Padma dann einen Abschnitt vorlas, wanderten Harrys Gedanken zu Draco. Was er wohl gerade tat? Im Unterricht saß er wohl kaum.

Harry war nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken, dass Draco irgendwo saß, verzweifelt. Er glaubte nicht, dass er sich etwas antun konnte Oder doch? Harrys Herz raste plötzlich und sein Hals war wie zugeschnürt.

Er beugte sich zu seiner Tasche und holte das Pergament zwischen den Büchern hervor.

_Schwach sein... Die Sehnsucht frisst mich auf. ... Wir sind Freunde... ihn nicht verlieren ... Liebe tut so weh..._

Harry steckte das Schriftstück in sein Buch und stützte den Kopf in die Hände, vergrub sein Gesicht. Er konnte sich nur gelinde vorstellen, welche Gefühle Draco quälten. Sehnsucht, Angst kannte er auch, aber nicht so. Er bekam eine unbändige Wut auf sich selbst, weil er es nicht gesehen hatte. Er hätte doch zumindest bemerken müssen, dass Draco sich zwanghaft von ihm fernhielt. Wenn er es zugab, hatte er nichts an ihrer Freundschaft auszusetzen gehabt, hatte dabei glatt vergessen, wie es um Dracos Gefühle stand. War er wirklich ein solcher Ignorant?

Immer mehr Energie staute sich in dem dunkelhaarigen Jungen auf und seine Finger fuhren unruhig über den Tisch. Zu seinem Glück war er gut in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, denn konzentrieren konnte er sich im Moment nicht.

_Wir sind Freunde_, ging es ihm wieder durch den Kopf. Ja, Freunde waren sie. Besondere sogar. Ihre Zuneigung äußerte sich weniger in Gesten, sondern viel mehr in Blicken, dem Spiel mit der Mimik, das es ihnen in den letzten Monaten möglich gemacht hatte, sich sogar über zwei Tische hinweg im Wirrwarr der Großen Halle zu unterhalten. Und wenn sie miteinander sprachen... Erst jetzt fiel Harry auf, dass er bei Draco eigentlich dreimal nachdenken wollte, bevor er was sagte, nur um ihm nicht wehzutun oder auch, um sich nicht zu blamieren. Dinge, die er bei seinen Freunden nicht beachtete.

Was fühlte er also für den blonden Jungen?

Wenn er an den Kuss dachte, wurde ihm unheimlich zumute. Natürlich hatte er darüber nachgedacht und war sich sicher gewesen, nicht in Draco verliebt zu sein – auch wenn ihm der Kuss keinesfalls unangenehm gewesen war...

Plötzlich klingelte es zum Mittagessen. Harry, doch überrascht wie tief er in Gedanken versunken war, packte rasch seine Bücher und Feder ein und stürmte los.

„Harry!", rief Hermine ihm nach.

„Geht essen. Ich brauch Bewegung", antwortete er und eilte in den Gryffindor-Turm hinauf. Bewegung... Das war es! - Fliegen. Dann bekam er vielleicht einen klaren Kopf.

Obwohl es ihnen eigentlich verboten war, hob er vom Fenster aus ab und pirschte sich unter Professor McGonagalls Fenster entlang, bevor er losdüste. Frische Luft und Sonne konnten Wunder bewirken, Fliegen machte wirklich frei.

Er flog in mäßigem Tempo zum Quidditchfeld hinüber. Dort drehte er eine Runde um die Ringe.

Da sah er einen langen Schatten auf dem Rasen und blickte sich um, weil er wisse wollte, wo der Schatten herkam. Als er den Besitzer erkannte, fuhr er zusammen. Draco balancierte auf dem Rand der Zuschauertürme, wurde von gleißendem Sonnenlicht umhüllt.

Himmel! Harry wollte aufschreien, besann sich aber rechtzeitig. Wenn Draco erschrak, bedeutete dies seinen Absturz. Und ein Absturz aus dieser Höhe... sein sicherer Tod! Harry wurde speiübel bei diesem Gedanken. Er würde es nicht ertragen können, Draco zu verlieren.

Langsam flog er auf den Turm zu. Das war doch Wahnsinn! Was war nur in Draco gefahren?

Beinahe war Harry am Turm angekommen, als auf einmal ein Vogel aufstob. Harry sah Draco noch zucken, dann verfehlte der Blonde das Geländer und drohte seitlich wegzukippen. Buchstäblich im letzten Moment erreichte Harry ihn, zog ihn seitlich auf den Besen.

„Halt dich fest", sagte er sanft, spürte aber, wie seine Stimme zitterte. Für einen Moment hatte er geglaubt, der Albtraum würde wahr werden.

Draco klammerte sich an ihm fest, sein Kopf lehnte an seiner Schulter. Harry sicherte ihn am Rücken mit einem Arm und mit dem anderen brachte er sie zu Boden.

Sie schwebten knapp einen Meter über dem Boden, als er dann meinte: „Bist du denn verrückt geworden?"

Draco hob den Kopf nicht von Harrys Schulter und auch sein Griff lockerte sich nicht.

„Willst du mir Angst machen, ist es das?", fragte Harry, traurig und wütend zugleich.

Langsam löste sich Draco von ihm. „Ich – ich bin für dich hier", sagte er. „Ich lebe nur für dich. Aber so hat es keinen Sinn." Dabei sah er ihn nicht an.

Harry zwang ihn nun allerdings dazu, indem er eine Hand an sein Kinn legte und seinen Kopf drehte. „Aber ich muss dich doch nicht erst retten, um zu wissen, dass ich dich brauche."

Draco versuchte, seinem Blick auszuweichen. Zögerlich beugte sich Harry vor und dann drückte er seinen Lippen auf Dracos.

Als er ihn gehen ließ, starrte Draco ihn an.

Harry ließ sein Kinn los, strich ihm über die rechte Schläfe, versank in einem tiefen Blick.

„Oh Gott", flüsterte Draco und versteckte sein Gesicht in Harrys Halsbeuge.

„Wenn du jetzt heulst, trete ich dich in den Hintern", meinte Harry sarkastisch.

„Du hast mich voll auflaufen lassen", nuschelte der Blonde.

Harry schmunzelte. „Nein, ich hab dich weglaufen lassen." Er schloss seine Arme fest um Draco. „Und das passiert mir nie wieder."

Er hauchte ihm noch einen Kuss auf die Haare und dann hoben sie erneut ab und machten sich auf den Rückweg zum Gryffindor-Turm.

**Ende **

oOoOo

* * *


End file.
